Medusa (Gorgon) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly Athena, Neptune, Olympian Gods | Relatives = Phorcys (father); Ceto (mother); Cyclops (son); Amphisbaena (offspring); Echnida, Scylla, Venus, Thoosa (sisters); Damballa, Dragon of the Moon, Sligguth, Yamata-no-Orochi (paternal uncles); Ishiti, Tartessus (paternal aunts); Set (paternal grandfather); Gaea (maternal grandmother); Chthon, Hyppus (great-uncles); Isuus, Oshtur (great-aunts); Demiurge (great-grandfather); Delphyne Gorgon (descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Scaly skin, has snakes for hair | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hermit; formerly Priest of Athena, photographer | Education = | Origin = Gorgon | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | Creators = Syd Shores; Al Avison | First = U.S.A. Comics Vol 1 6 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Medusa, alongside her sister Gorgons, was created by the ancient Titans Phorcys and Ceto. After the Olympians triumphed over the Titans, the Gorgons became priestesses of Athena and took a vow of celibacy. Eventually Medusa broke the vow and ultimately gave birth to Poseidon's son, Cyclops. Athena found out that Medusa had broken the vow and disgraced the goddess' temple. She transformed the Gorgon sisters into scaly hags with snakes for hair. The Gorgons fled Olympus to Earth to live in isolation while petrifying unwitting victims, literally. All their descendants bore the same curse creating a mythical species of Gorgons. Perseus Sometime in the fourteenth century BCE, Perseus located the Gorgons' hermitage in the wilderness surrounded by the petrified victims. Using his shield's reflective surface, Perseus beheaded Medusa and subsequently used her head as a weapon. The Shield of Perseus was then imbued with Medusa's power, turning those who look in its eyes to stone. Currently wielded by Hercules as part of his post-invulnerability armament. Medusa-Land After Medusa's death, her daughter relocated to subterranean world below Athens - Medusa-Land. Medusa's daughter, who took her mother's name, became the ruler of the city. Her descendants, each took the name Medusa and ruled the city after the deaths of their mothers. Hercules Generations later King Kreon of Pylos sent Hercules to retrieve the gold of Medusa from the Isle of Fear. On the island he encountered Medusa, alive and well, concealing her face behind a hood. Hercules and the Argonauts ended up slaying her once again. With Medusa's death, Jason and all her prior victims reverted back to flesh. 20th Century Somehow turning up alive again in the 1920's, Medusa became a famous photographer named "May Dusa". During the same era Professor Lansing discovered the Medusa-Land and attempted an expedition to discover it's riches. Some time later Medusa moved to Paris, France with a blind man from Greece, her husband. He wins an art competition by using one of Medusa's victims as an art piece. At some event Medusa or one of her descendants became imprisoned by a curio shop owner. A robber was turned to stone upon discovering Medusa behind a vault door. The shop owner placed the criminal's stone body in his shop. Some time later, a customer wanted to know the story behind the "statue", and the owner told him; the customer did not believe him, but when the owner challenged him to open the door himself, he fled in terror, convinced. Years later Mr. and Mrs. Grey bought the cursed European castle with Medusa imprisoned inside. Mr. Grey unknowingly released Medusa from her prison, but she failed to turn to stone. Thinking that her own curse had been somehow lifted, she looked at herself in the mirror turning herself to stone. Modern Age Medusa's Head In modern times the head of Medusa was found in an archaeological dig in Greece by J. Collins Stacy. He held on to the head for many decades, until it was stolen from him by. Mr. Collins hired Marc Spector to recover the head of Medusa. Spector managed to recover the head but in a petrified state. Wolverine/Hercules More recently the original Medusa was brought back to life via the Hand's resurrection ritual alongside with number of Ancient Greek monsters to be used by Matsu'o Tsurayaba against Wolverine and Hercules. Medusa's attack was unsuccessful and resulted in beheading. Ironically enough, her head was uses as a weapon against another resurrected Ancient Greek monstrosity, the Kraken. got her.]] Dracula's Gauntlet Sometime thereafter Medusa returned, only to be beheaded by Dracula once again. He then used her visage to turn Shiklah to stone. Upon defeating Dracula after a fierce battle, Deadpool struck a deal with Medusa to reverse the petrification of his wife in exchange for helping her get a new body, which turned out to have previously belonged to Frankenstein's Monster. ... ... | Powers = Can turn people into stone with a simple gaze. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Wielded dual Greek broadswords at least on one occasion. | Notes = Medusa's body was used by Athena to produce numerous artifacts with mystical power, such as flutes made from Medusa's ribs. | Trivia = }} Category:Serpent Form Category:Gorgons Category:Ceto Family Category:Phorcys Family Category:Mythological Figures